The Gardner and The Garden
by Sprinklegeek
Summary: Haruhi and Mori senpai never got a chance to hang out. But, what happens when they finally get the chance? Will love blossom and friendships fall? Find out in this exciting story! Rated M for lemons Thanks for Reviews!
1. It Started with a Flower

I don't own Ouran High school nor anything that deals with it. I am just a lover of it and I'd say my favorite pairing would have to be Mori and Haruhi. Even though when I first watched the anime I really wanted Haruhi to end up with one if the twins. BUUUT, I learned to love Mori so much! 3333333 Yay! Love!

**Chapter One: It Started with a Flower. **

Haruhi was walking along the garden sighing to herself. She had taken this trail many times with Tamaki senpai when they would play "hide and seek" which to this day, she thought was silly. She looked up at the sky as a bird flew by singing a song. "Yeah, I know that tune" she smirked and the wind brushed against her lips making her blush as she remembered the event that happened a few days ago.

Mori and Haruhi were talking quietly to themselves as Hunny and Kaoru were discussing various cake types. Hikaru shook his head and face palmed as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi "Waaah Haruhi why won't you come play with me today?" She glanced up and him glancing over at Mori who had a slight annoyed look on his face which caused her to blush.

"I have things planned already.." she turned away a pale pink flushing to her cheek. Hikaru noticed that something was going on but he refused to admit "Fiiiinnne," he sighed and walked over to join Hunny and Kaoru.

Kyoya and Tamaki were discussing the next event and then they were alone. She looked over to Mori who smiled a bit and squeezed her hand. They had decided to try and hang out just by themselves to see if it would work. Everyone else always wanted to hang with her and well, Mori wanted to but never had the gall to ask. So, Haruhi took the hint and asked him herself. He was shocked and coughed a bit to hold his happiness as they made a date.

Soon after the host events for the day had ended and Haruhi decided it would be a good idea to change out of her uniform since the weather was so nice and no one was there; or so she thought. Just as she was sliding her shirt off her slender shoulders, Hikaru walked in unannounced and instantly blushed "H-Haruhi. I-I" he held his face and tried to hide his already red face. Haruhi turned around confused "hmm..." she turned back quickly and covered her chest up.

"H-Hikaru get out!" she threw her shirt at him and he turned away running fast. "Had he seen anything?" she thought and looked down. She was just in her bra and shorts but nonetheless, it was something.

After that eventful change. Haruhi came out of the dressing room in a pale blue tank top and tan shorts. She had originally packed a baggy pair of shorts and a hoodie but it seems her father had gotten into her bag once again and got her "girly clothes." She sighed and was thankful no one was there..not even Mori senpai.

"Hmm..?" she wandered around and found a note pinned to the shirt she had thrown at Hikaru.

"Meet me in the gardens. Always Mori"

"Hmm, okay" she thought to herself as she picked up her shirt and shoved it into her bag along with the rest of the uniform.

…

She wandered around the garden until she came upon the gazebo that they had hidden in so many times. She giggled to herself and picked one of the flowers around it. She smiled and leaned in to sniff it.

"They're pretty yeah?" Mori was leaning against the side watching her amazed at how amazing she looked. She always looked good but he always loved when she dressed more feminine rather than in mens clothes. It showed the true her; the slender figure she truly had. He scanned her down slowly taking in every curve, every little detail and slowly began to blush turning away as he felt he was dishonoring her just by looking.

"Huh?" Haruhi felt him staring at her. She turned around and tilt her head smiling sweetly which caused Mori to blush even more and she started to realize how nervous she was getting.

"Am I really here with Mori senpai?" she thought to herself and then started to blush herself. A hint of red slowly painted her face and Mori noticed. She quickly turned back to the flowers and let out a long sigh.

"Haruhi." Mori leaned forward and touched her shoulder causing her to jump a bit as he let out a soft laugh. She turned around and looked up at him. He looked different than usual. "Was it the lightening? Or maybe...maybe he's always looked this handsome" she stared some more and he looked down at her. Their eyes met and for some strange reason they never broke the stare.

"Wow, she looks so adorable.."Mori started to blush more and did his best to try and refrain from doing what his heart wanted but he couldn't help it. He slowly started to lean forward afraid of what might happen.

"M-Mori..senpai.." Haruhi slowly closed her eyes and waited for the what she had in her heart and only in her dreams had happened. She leaned up and met Mori's lip and blush filled her face. His lips were soft yet strong. This was her first real kiss from a guy and she craved more. Mori smiled and relaxed a bit. He lifted her up so they were eye level and continued to kiss her pressing against her slowly then rougher. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Mori thought but her taste was so good, so different. He had never had the chance to kiss a girl let alone anyone besides his mother(Note: Nothing dirty obviously. Just in case people got the wrong idea). It was not allowed to be so informal around women and yet here he was announcing his love for Haruhi by means of a kiss.

Haruhi parted her mouth allowing her tongue to make it's way into his mouth with him. Opening his eyes a bit surprised she was so forward, he let it go and processed to lace his tongue around hers pressing her against the table setting in the gazebo. They broke the kiss long enough to look at each other and she smiled leaned forward and biting his lip playfully. She had no idea what she was doing but she remembered when she was younger watching her father bite one of his lovers lips after they stopped kissing as a sign he wanted more..what ever happened after her father had done that, she wasn't sure because he had pushed her out of the room. But, she figured she'd try it anyways.

Mori senpai was shocked and looked down at her, his member grew intensely hard and he did his best to hide it. Haruhi didn't realize what she had done until he pressed his lips against her more forcefully now and started to tug on her hair and run his hands down her sides.

"M-Mori!" she breathed into the kiss as her face redden even more. She tried to hold back the moans that she had been feeling in the back of her throat. Just as he had reached under her shirt, he slid his hand slowly up her stomach and to her breasts, she let out a a weak moan causing Mori to stop in his place.

"I'm sorry:" Mori stood up and helped her off the table. He looked ashamed and sighed trying to hide his obvious erection. Haruhi looked up at him and touched his shoulder "Mori senpai" she turned him around and looked down blushing more "I-it's okay really" she smiled a bit trying to hide her obvious embarrassment but wanted to show it was only natural for it to happen. She didn't know much about that sort of thing but she knew that when a guy really likes something THAT happens. Mori smiled a bit and refrained from touching her. She had certainly caused enough damage down there for the day. "Home" was all Mori said as he set his hand on her head patting softly and smiling a bit. Haruhi understood and leaned forward giving him a hug before parting ways. It was certainly an interesting first hang out.

…

Haruhi arrived home just before the sun had set. Ranka was sitting on the floor sipping on a cup of tea. "Ooooh! My little girl is home!" he cried and ran up to give her a hug only to be stopped. "Huh?" he fell to the floor and looked up at her sad "Aww Haruhi why won't you let daddy give you a hug?" he whined and stared at her. She was preoccupied. She kept touching her lips softly and blush crept to her face again remembering the event that occurred earlier toady. "Why had he done that? Did he really like her?" She wondered and went to her room ignoring any more remarks from her father. She plopped on her bed and felt up her side where he had caressed remembering every touch, every breathe he had taken because of her and what happened because of it..she blushed more and decided it must have been a fluke and turned off her lights letting it be for the day.

…

Haruhi walked up to the gazebo and touched the table remembering and blushing more. It had been a few days since the occurrence and her and Mori hadn't spoken at all. She sighed and touched the flowers. "Haruhi?" she heard a voice behind her and instantly blushed more. There was Mori standing there, wind brushing his jet black hair across his forehead.


	2. The Flower Blossoms

**Chapter Two: The Flower Blossoms.**

Haruhi turned around to greet the tall man nervously"M-Mori senpai, you startled me. What are you doing here?" She somewhat forced a smile and leaned against the side trying to show she wasn't as nervous as she felt. Mori walked closer to her and brushed a leaf from her hair. "You" was all he said as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against her cheek taking in her scent.

"Senpai?" she leaned up to look at him in the eyes and her face was bright pink. "Why did you come for me?" she tried leaning away from him and ended up tripping on a vine "Waaah!" she closed her eyes waiting for impact but instead felt warmth against her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly to see Mori cradling her in his arms and him looking down at her holding her face softly. "Thank you Mori senpai" she blushed some and leaned closer to him listening to his heart beat. Mori caressed her face lightly and leaned closer kissing her forehead then slowly down to her lips stopping just as they pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and went the other 10 pressing her lips against his softly and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He blushed a bit and pressed against her more pulling her up at eye level again. "This seems familiar" thought Haruhi as she shrugged it off and realized the other day was not a dream at all. She smiled and broke the kiss looking at him. "You like me more than a friend don't you Mori senpai?" he jumped back a bit of embarrassment and looked away nodding "Yeah" he mumbled and looked back at her. Face slowly turning redder, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear "Do you want to be my girlfriend?' Haruhi straightened up and blushed more slowly nodding. Mori smiled and hugged her tightly. That was the start of something new.

The following day was Sunday. Haruhi decided to stay home and do homework. Because of a few weeks ago shocking events, Haruhi had her first ever boyfriend and couldn't be happier. Granted she never had thought about Mori senpai in any way but her protector from Tamaki, she soon realized that the feelings she had felt were not just as friend; they were love. As the day went on Haruhi sat at her desk fiddling with her pencil trying to write an essay. "Okay, so you would say that World War 2 happened because..." she trailed off and glanced over at the pale blue tank top lying on the floor. She blushed and started to day dream of that day. His touch was so soft and now. Now! He was hers and hers only. She smiled a goofy lovely dovely smile just staring at the tank top.

"Are you day dreaming or something Haruhi?' Ranka was standing in her doorway giggling as his little girl was daydreaming about something. "Oooo was it about a handsome guy?" he giggled more and started to go all gooey about it.

"Ah..N-nothing!" she blushed furiously and tossed her bag on top of the shirt. Trying to ignore the fact her father was growing more suspicious of her and the meetings she keeps having after school. He complained a lot.

[Flash back}

"Waaah Haruhi why won't you let daddy come with you to your meetings?" Ranka cried as he held on to her arm as she was heading out the door. "No one is allow to come. This is a special meeting that only I know about" she started to put her shoes on and grabbed her bag. "I will be home before the sun sets" and with that she was out the door leaving a very broken Ranka on the floor complaining even more. [Flash back over]

Ranka sighed and leaned over her looking at her notebook that now had little hearts with "M+H" in them and he giggled more"Ho ho! Haruhi is in love with a man!" He grabbed her notebook before she could protest and started to flip through hoping to find more evidence about her new love. Haruhi jumped up and grabbed her notebook very annoyed and very embarrassed. "Dad! Let me have it!" She finally was able to take it and held it close to her chest. "If you really want to know! Just ask." and with that she pushed him out of her room and locked the door sighing and sliding down the door as her father cried demanding to let him back in the room so they could have "girl talk".

She sighed and held her notebook closer closing her eyes and smiling at the thought of the "meetings" she has been having. They were just her and Mori senpai; the only time they could be alone. They had thought about coming out about their relationship but both picture Tamaki when he found out. ("waaah! My daughter isn't allowed! Not allowed! /") And the twins would be just as bad ("Our toy! No Mori You can't have her!") Sigh, so they decided to keep it a secret until they felt the others could handle such a shocking event. Thus, everyday after school or after host events. They would meet in the place it all started. No one ever wandered around there and it was a quiet place they could enjoy each others company without listening to all the craziness that is the host club. It had been going on for weeks now and they couldn't be happier. Mori had become more relaxed around everyone and would even start to talk a bit more. Not much; but that's what Haruhi liked about him. He was quiet, yet with one word you knew what he was saying and how he felt.

"Now. Back to-" just as Haruhi was standing up to go back to her homework she received a phone call. She ran over to her phone hoping it was Mori and sighed in disappointment when it was just the twins "Hello?" she asked trying to not sound disappointed. "Hi. Haruhi. Are you busy right now?" She looked down at her books and sat at her desk "Well, I was working on an essay but how can I help you?" she heard a laugh and someone in the background very excited. "Our mother needs someone to model her newest line and she asked if we knew a cute girl that would work. We chose you!" They said in unison and grinned. She let out a sigh and nodded "Yes, I will help her. Just let me tell my-" "already done!" They said and she shook her head "Fine fine. Pick me up when you're ready." Just as she finished saying that she heard a beep from the phone and outside. "They knew I would say yes" she thought to herself as she stood up and opened her door. Ranka was standing there and handed her some money"I know this isn't much but just in case you need it. Take it." She looked at the money and then up "Ah. Okay..." She walked out the door and into the car.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru hugged her tightly and Kaoru joined in. "We've missed you!" they said in unison and she sighed "It's only been a two days.." she looked out the window and saw something that made her heart stop. There was Mori was standing outside waiting for her. "Ah..." she was going to say something but the twins noticed him first. They grinned and rolled down the window "Ah. Mori senpai! Come with us! We're having a fashion show of sorts!" They grinned more and Mori noticed Haruhi in the car and nodded allowing them to let him in the car. They say there quietly for awhile. Mori kept glancing over at Haruhi that was planted right in between the twins. She looked at Mori and sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to sit next to Mori with the twins here. "Ah! Mori are you excited? We finally get to see Haruhi in more than a uniform and mens clothing" Kaoru said excitedly and wrapped his arms around Haruhi snuggling her playfully. Mori nodded slowly trying to hide the fact he was annoyed that they were being all over his girlfriend.

"Mori Senpai?" Haruhi tilted her head to the left and waited until he noticed. "Eh?" he looked at her and blushed a bit. "Why were at my door?" The question was so innocent but she was curious. They had decided to only meet in the "Secret" place and yet there he was standing by her house waiting. This must have struck a nerve because Mori instantly blushed a lot and looked away. "Why had he come?" she thought. And the twins were right behind her. "Yeah! Mori why were you there?" They asked together and wrapped their arms around Haruhi."Were you going to try and steal her from us today?" They grinned and poked his arm trying to get him to answer. All he said was "Um.." and soon they arrived at their mansion. He quickly got out of the car and headed towards the door.

"Haruhi..is there something we don't know about?" They looked at her as she blushed and laughed nervously"No, no not at all ah hahah" she quickly followed Mori and was surprised at the size of their mansion. It made her house look like a toy in comparison. They came up behind her and grabbed her arm on either side"Okay! Let's go!" They dragged her into a room and closed the door. "Ah Haruhi. We've been waiting for you" two familiar voices appeared from behind her and she cringed "Oh no not again.."She thought as they sat her down in front a mirror. "Now, let's see." The maids brought out wigs and make up galore. She was stunned. She had never in her life had to worry about wigs much less make up. And now here she was being forced to wear every which kind there was.

**...**

A few hours passed and Mori was left with the twins. Haruhi had been dragged from dress to dress until they found the right one to show the boys first.

"So, Mori senpai, why were you outside of Haruhi's house?" Hikaru leaned over and looked at Mori who was obviously blushing a great deal by now. "Book" was all he said as he held up a book labeled "The exciting story of World War 2." That wasn't enough for Hikaru. He felt something was going on behind the scenes that only Haruhi and Mori knew about. "Why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" He knew that the essay wasn't due until next Wednesday and yet Mori was giving her the book now. Just as Mori was trying to come up with an excuse, the lights dimmed and a voice filled the room.

"Now everyone is ready for the show? If you would put your hands together foooooor...Haruhi! And with that the lights turned on, on the stage and music started to play. Haruhi slowly walked out and everyone gasped. There was Haruhi in the most feminine thing she had ever worn. She was given a long brown wig that was curly and half pinned up so it framed her face nicely, light make up that just emphasized her natural features, and a pale purple dress that was ankle length and loaded with ruffles towards the end. It was tight at the top and flowed nicely to the bottom. She was put in white shoes that had cute little bows on the top of the lace that went up her leg like a ballet shoe. She was blushing a lot due to the sheer fact she was the only one on stage and everyone was staring at her. She looked down at herself and was pushed more on stage and down the run way.

Hikaru couldn't believe his eyes. He had always known she was cute but to see her like this; she was an angel. His face turned seven shades of red as Mori stood up. "Ah.." Kaoru and Hikaru were confused. Mori was blushing immensity and had to refrain from jumping on stage and kissing her.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she Hikaru, Mori senpai?" Kaoru blushed a bit and turned away. "Okay!" He stood up and clapped his hands together and the other stood looked at him. "Eh?" they both said and Kaoru continued." Haruhi! It has been decided. You will wear this at the next host event." she looked at him annoyed "Why?" She walked towards them and jumped off the stage with little grace. Kaoru shook his finger in front of his face"ah but but, no complaining. The girls requested you in girl's clothes and that is what they will get." And thus Haruhi was forced to dress pretty for a day.

After that, Mori had to go home and his limo came to get him. He turned to Haruhi when they were alone and leaned closer"Tomorrow" he titled her head up and kissed her lips softly. Haruhi smiled and blushed a bit kissing back. From a window, Hikaru was watching them. He clenched his fists and turned away annoyed. "Haruhi is staying with us tonight Kaoru no questions asked" He demanded and Kaoru stopped and nodded slowly "Okay...?"

Haruhi walked back inside only to be met by Kaoru. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Hikaru wants you to stay the night for some reason." Kaoru looked down at her blushing face and soon realized..his precious Haruhi was in love...with Mori. He sighed and started walking towards a hall way. "Ah hey wait!" Haruhi followed him and tried to keep up his pace. "Why all the sudden?" she asked and ran into him as he stopped at a door. Kaoru turned around and looked at her a bit sad "Hikaru has something he wants to tell you..but doesn't know how. I think he wants you here so he can tell you." He shrugged "Or he wants to sneak into bed with you" Haruhi blushed a lot and was about to protest but he was gone.

**...**

Haruhi was coming out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door "Hmm?" She wrapped herself up in her towel and opened the door. "Hikaru?" she asked and let him into her room. He stood there looking down because of what she was wearing. "I-I need to ask you something" He forced himself to look up at her and resisted the urge to comment on her "attire". "What is it Hikaru?" She leaned down so she could see his face more. She looked down at her towel and blushed "Oh..forgive me" she turned around to try and find a robe but was stopped by Hikaru grabbing her shoulder. "Wait, Haruhi. It's fine" she turned her around and pulled her close. She gasped and blushed greatly "H-Hikaru.." she looked up at him and he looked down at her. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her eyes wide and pulled away from him. "Hikaru why would you..?" she was confused "Haruhi..I love you"Hikaru shouted and froze. "H-Hikaru..." Haruhi was shocked as blush crept onto her face slowly.


	3. A Weed Grows in the Garden

**Chapter Three: A Weed Grows in the Garden.**

"Haruhi I love you!" the words lingered in the air as Haruhi and Hikaru stand frozen in place. Hikaru blushed greatly and walked towards her. Haruhi slowly back away and felt the wall against her back. "Haruhi..." he touched her bare arm and she tried to back away but she had no where to go. He had her where in a way he always wanted; half naked and in front of him. He leaned closer and started to slowly kiss her neck causing her to push him away roughly. "Hikaru no!" She screamed and tried to run away. He was too fast and grabbed her wrist pushing her against the wall and pinning her arms above her head. "Stop!" she yelled and tried to get away but just as she was about to scream again her mouth was met with another. Hikaru kissed her hard and rough. It was nothing like Mori and she felt lost. She knew that one day this would happen. Especially after the beach event where Kyoya had her pinned to his bed saying she could pay things off with her body.

"H-H-" she tried to get him to stop and fight her way from him but no good. He broke the kiss and looked down.. Her towel and started to fall and he grinned "Mmm Haruhi what do you look like under this?" He didn't touch it but looked up at her with hurt eyes. She was scared. "H-Hikaru..please let me go" she pleaded and he shook his head. A tear fell down his face"No! It's not fair! Mori can't have you!" Haruhi froze. He knew! "How did he find out?" she thought to herself but it was painted on her face " I saw you. I saw you with him! Outside..he kissed you!" She turned away and blushed a lot. He grabbed her face and made her look at him "Look at me Haruhi! Why? Why him? Why not me?" He cried out as tears fell down his face. She finally understood and sighed "Hikaru...I really like him..and well.." she was lost for words. Never in her life had someone been so forward with their feelings until this group. He loosened his grip and she started to relax. Just as she thought he had given up on being so forceful, he pinned her closer again and kissed her roughly pushing his body against hers. She tried to fight again and was able to let out a scream. As he slid his hand under the towel, the door slammed open and there stood Mori out of breathe and Kaoru behind him.

"Ah. Mori-" Hikaru started to say but was throw away by Mori and landed on the bed. He glared at Mori and stood up "What are you doing here?" He yelled and was about to throw a punch when Kaoru grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Hikaru what are you doing? Why would you try and do that to Haruhi?" He was shocked and horrified that he would even try to touch her in any way. Haruhi fell to the ground and Mori knelt down to catch her. He picked her up just as her towel fell and everyone froze blushing greatly. "Ah.." she grabbed her towel and tried to cover up what she could. Her face was bright red by now and tiny marks were tracing her neck and chest. Mori noticed and glared at Hikaru "Never touch her again" he shouted and the room seemed to shake with anger. Hikaru nodded terrified for his life and fell to his knees crying "I-I'm sorry Mori. Haruhi..I just..." He looked up at Mori and sighed "Take care of her please?" Mori had a stern look but nodded and walked out of the room with Haruhi in his arms leaving the twins alone staring at them as they walked away.

"What is wrong with you Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded and shook his brother roughly. Hikaru looked at his brother and then at his feet. "I told her I loved her Kaoru..and she rejected me..for him.." he walked away quietly. Tears trailing down his face as he went.

Mori lead Haruhi to his limo and tried his hardest not to look down at her naked body. That was horribly dishonorable and she was in no state to get comments about that. He set her in the car first and handed her his coat. She looked up at him and smiled a bit wrapping herself on it and sighing sadly. "I really let myself get into trouble didn't I?" She looked down at her feet and wrapped herself up tighter. Mori sat next to her as the car drove on. "No" he set his hand on hers and looked at her wrists. They were bruised and red from being pinned above her head "Haruhi" he took her hands up to his mouth and pressed his lips softly to her bruises letting her know "It's okay to cry." She watched him do this and looked at him in his eyes. She sniffled a bit and tears started to flow down her face. Soon, she started to cry more and fell into Mori's chest crying quietly as he held her close.

They stayed quiet the entire ride home; only home was Mori's house. Ranka had been working late and called Haruhi asking her if she could find another place to stay for the night because a storm was coming. She nodded slowly and looked up at Mori "May I stay with you?" She asked quietly and he agreed. They arrived just as the rain started to fall; Haruhi was still in shock of the day's events so Mori took this as a chance to carry her to the house. Just as they got to the door, the maids opened the door. "Good Even-" they were stunned and bowed trying not to say anything.

"Clothes please" Mori looked at them and they nodded running away and returning with a delicate dress all white with baby blue ribbon tracing the top and along the bottom. Mori smiled at the outfit and set Haruhi down. She looked up and nodded. Following, the maids to a bathroom they sat her down and waited. "May I take your towel miss Fukjora?" She smiled sweetly and Haruhi looked at her. She slowly took the towel away and sat there shivering with Mori's jacket wrapped across her shoulders.

"What happened to her?" The butler asked shocked and utterly confused. He looked at Mori who sighed and sat down putting his hands to his face trying to hide the stress that he was feeling. "She was attacked" he managed to say and the butler gasped. Hunny had been paying a visit and heard Mori "Waaaah! Takashi is she okay?" He ran over to Mori and hugged him tightly. "Should I give her Bun-Bun? Will it make her feel better?" He cried and cried very upset Haruhi was attacked. Mori moved his hands and hugged Hunny "Yeah, it will" He sniffled and a tear fell down his face. It was then that he truly realized; he needed to protect her.

After a long needed shower and a quick change, Haruhi and Mori were all clean but still shaken up. It was around 8 o'clock at night and the storm had started to pick up. Haruhi was always afraid of thunder but tonight she in so much shocked and upset, it didn't bother her as much. Mori and Hunny had decided to let her alone for a bit while they got dinner ready; they figured she could use some time to go over things in her mind. "Why did he do that?" She thought and sighed looking down at the pillow and picking out threads she saw hanging out. Hunny peeked around the corner lip quivering" Takashi, she's so sad...who did this to her?" He looked up at Mori who was watching her every move. He felt responsible. He had left her alone with those two and he knew Hikaru liked her..but he never thought he'd go so far as to attack her. That just... wasn't like him. What had happened? He sighed and touched Hunny's shoulder. He looked up and nodded walking away with him.

"Dinner is ready Miss" the maid walked up to her and bowed. Haruhi looked up holding a very long thread and nodded. "Thank you" she blushed when she realized the thread was actually a very long one that put a hole in the pillow. The maid giggled and shook her head putting her finger to her lips. "Shh, it's our secret." She smiled and took the pillow from her hiding the hole from view. Haruhi smiled softly and followed her to the main dining area. She was stunned. It was gorgeous. A tall ceiling, elegant brown chairs with red trimming along the top and sides of the table, huge lamp like fixture on the ceiling and a pale orange tile for the floor. She was starting to feel better and saw Hunny jumping towards her. "Wahh!" She gasped as Hunny knocked her to the floor smiling and hugging her. "OH Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I was so worried! I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay!" He put bun-bun in her face "Here Haru-chan! Take Bun-Bun he will protect you!" He smiled huge and looked down at her wrists with a sad look "Aww..Haru-chan you're hurt.." He got up and quickly ran away bringing back a piece of cake. "Here Haru-chan! Take my cake. You need it...well...maybe only take half..but then I want all of it but you need..oh..." He trailed on causing Haruhi to giggle and pat his head.

"Thank you Hunny senpai. But you eat it." She smiled sweetly and stood up looking at Mori. He smiled a bit and yet you could tell he felt guilty. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He blushed a bit and wrapped his arms around her squeezing softly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Oooh! Takashi and Haru-chan are dating! Yay!" Hunny jumped up and down giggling and swinging Bun-bun around then getting sick he decided to sit down. They ate dinner together and Haruhi started to feel a lot better. Hunny ate three cakes by himself and Haruhi laughed a lot forgetting the events that had occurred earlier that night.

Hunny decided to go home because he could tell Mori needed some time to talk with Haruhi. "Night Haru-chan! Takashi! Now." He leaned over to Mori and whispered in his ear "Don't feel bad Takashi. It's not your fault that she was attacked. You just gotta remember, she's a girl and sometimes she may seem strong but she needs you" Mori blushed a bit and nodded leaving Haruhi confused, smiling a bit. Hunny hugged Haruhi and Mori "OH!" He ran for his bag and held up Bun-Bun. "Here. Take him for the night Haru-chan!" He set the bunny in her arms and she accepted blushing some "Ah. Thank you Hunny senpai..." She looked down and hugged him tightly. Hunny looked up at her and smiled hugging her back "mm!" And with that he left her and Mori standing there alone in the doorway. Haruhi hugged the bunny tight and looked up at Mori who leaned down and kissed her forehead. She blushed and they closed the door heading down the hall to a very elegant looking door.

"Is this your room?" Haruhi looked at the door and then at Mori as he nodded and opened it. The room was massive. It held a king sized bed with royal blue sheets, a dark oak desk and a comfy chair next to a bookcase. The walls were a pale tan and there were mats for some of the floor. It looked like a training area. There were huge windows that took up one side of the room with a window seat. She smiled setting the bunny on the desk and looked back at Mori. He smiled a bit and closed the door behind them. "Are you parents not home?" She asked and sat down on the bed. She blushed some realizing that she was in Mori's house. In his room. On his bed. Alone. She kinda panicked a bit but relaxed knowing he wouldn't do anything to her. "Yeah" He sat down next to her and clapped his hands. The lights turned on and he touched her hand softly. She closed her eyes and put her other hand on top of him. She felt safe and knew he'd protect her from anything.

"Haruhi" he tilted her head up slowly. She had bruises along her chin and "love" bites along her neck. He was upset at what he saw but he didn't let it affect him. He leaned close and pressed against her lips softly. She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her with hesitation. She parted her lips and kissed back a bit more allowing him to lean her back and be above her. He held her cheek caressing and slipped his tongue in running his hand down her side. She looked at him and closed her eyes again leaning up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He took this as an invitation to go further and slid his hand under her dress. She froze and remembered Hikaru touching her this way. She pushed away and curled up tearing falling down her face. Mori went to touch her and she pulled away from him. He sighed and nodded standing up he handed her the bunny. "Here" he set it beside her and she looked at it then taking it and holding it tightly, she turned over a bit sighing at Mori's expression. "I'm sorry Mori senpai..I-" she touched his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. "Yeah..." He sat down and turned to her. She could tell he was upset and she didn't know how to help him. "Mori..I-..it's not your fault Hikaru did this...he was upset and..wanted to show me..he loved me.." She cringed as the bruises and marks burned at his name.

They decided it would be a good idea to not try anything else for the rest of the night. Instead, they put a movie on and curled up together in his bed. Haruhi in Mori's arms and Bun-Bun in hers. Despite the events of the day, Haruhi felt this was the perfect ending to it. Outside, the storm rolled through and rain fell fast thunder, rumbling through the sky. But, Haruhi didn't seem to notice as she felt the warmth of Mori's body, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

The sun was up by the time Haruhi woke from her long needed slumber. She opened her eyes and rubbed them looking around the room. She didn't recognize it at first then remembered "Oh yeah..Mori's house" it had been the first time she was there and sadly it was because she was attacked the night before. She sat up and gasped. In front of her was a whole breakfast spread on a tray with the same type of flower that she had smelled on their first date. A rose. She smiled and looked around. "Where is Mori..." she decided not to let this food go to waste and dug in. It was amazing! She smiled warmly and blushed floated across her face as she heard a noise from the door.

"Come in" she said through a mouthful of food. The door creaked open and there stood someone she wasn't familiar with. "Ah Miss Haruhi. I am Takashi's father Akria.: he bowed and Haruhi did her best to bow while in bed and a mouthful of food. She took a drink of orange juice and nodded "Ah, nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay here last night. It was very much appreciated." she smiled and he looked at her concerned "I had heard you were attacked but I must say, you're making quite the comeback. Please, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask." he bowed again and she did the same. He closed the door and left her alone to munch on some toast. She looked over at the clock and gasped "Oh no! School!" She jumped up and spilled the food all over the floor. The maids rushed in and started to clean up the mess. "I'm sorry!" she cried and ran out the door to school. She didn't even have time to grab her uniform beforehand. She arrived at school just in time and stopped outside her class as she realized. She was dressed as a girl and had no time to go back home. She thought and took a deep breathe and entered.


	4. A Bud Blossoms in the Garden

**Chapter Four: A Bud Blossoms in the Garden. **

Haruhi quickly walked to her desk as everyone stared at her and whispered "Woah, is that Haruhi? He looks just like a girl!" They watched her go to her seat between Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru glanced up at her and blushed a lot. He still felt back for the events that took place and sighed. Kaoru looked up at her and grinned giving her a thumbs up" Haruhi! You look so adorable!" He laughed as she looked annoyed. "I overslept..." She sighed and glanced over at Hikaru who quickly looked away and her heart sank. They had become so close and now their relationship was falling apart. She cared for him dearly and yet now, they could barely look at one another. And on top of that, she was scared to let Mori touch her in sexual ways anymore.

"H-Haruhi?" A voice caught her out of her thoughts. It was one of the boys in her class. He was blushing a lot and handed her a note then walked away quickly "Eh?" She looked down at the note in her hands and cocked her head to the side. Kaoru looked at her and took the note."Hey!" She jumped up and tried to grab it falling on to him. He blushed and looked up at her. " H-Haruhi.." He leaned up and she backed away fast grabbing the note and running out of the room.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and shook his head "Don't do it Kaoru...you're gonna end up hurt." He went back to what he was doing leaving a very confused Kaoru on the floor.

Haruhi ran to the bathroom panting and sighing face red. "Why is this happening?" She cried out and looked down at the note opening it slowly. It was a love letter and it read:

**My Dearest Haruhi, **

**Your eyes are like pools of chestnut dreams. **

**Your smile is like warm sunshine.**

**Your grace is unlike any other. **

**Please will you be mine?**

**Love, Toshi. **

Haruhi sighed. "Great, another love announcement." She thought and crumbled up the letter throwing it in the trash. "Just a few more hours just a few more hours." She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and back to class. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. The day went on as usual except for joking from the twins which Haruhi really missed but was happy they didn't. She had to listen to whispers from all the guys and girls who thought "OH Haruhi looks just like a little girl!" They would giggle and she would just roll her eyes.

**Host Club Time**

Haruhi walked up to the third music room door and put her hand on the doorknob. "This is it." She sighed and took a deep breathe opening the door slowly. Just as expected Tamaki rushed towards her. Only he didn't hug her at first. Instead, he blushed completely and pointed "H-Haruhi! You're dressed as a girl! Oh daddy is so happy! His daughter is finally dressing the way she should!" He cried and hugged her finally spinning her around. Haruhi looked at him annoyed and pushed him away "I just overslept goodness..." she walked towards her table and realized...it was completely overflown with girls. "Eh...?" She was confused then realized...the girls got what they wanted. Haruhi in girls clothes. Damn it. She took a deep breathe and put all of her emotions on the inside; just like she had to most days usually. She walked over to her table and smiled "Ah, Hello ladies and welcome to Ouran Host Club." She tilted her head and brightened her smile. The girls squealed" Ah! Haruhi you look adorable!" Shey screamed and jumped up and down. Haruhi looked away and thought "Man, these girls are so clueless." She turned back and sat down" Would ladies like some tea?" They nodded and Haruhi went to get up only to be stopped by Mori who had a tea pot already pre-made and handed the ladies all a cup.

"Ah, thank you Mori senpai" he nodded and she smiled sweetly. The girls around them blushed and stared with anticipation. "Are Mori and Haruhi dating?" The thoughts were flying around the room as everyone stopped and stared. Even Tamaki who scooted close watching from behind the couch. Mori leaned close and whispered in her ear "Meet me in the usual place." He smiled and brushed his lips against her ear making her blush a lot and turn towards him. Mori winked at her and Hunny appeared out of no where. "Haru-chan! Did bun-bun keep you warm last night along with Takashi?" He giggled and hugged her. Everyone froze. "Wah! Haruhi spent the night with Mori?" Oh crap. The cat was outta the bag. Haruhi looked at Hunny and shook her head "I didn't stay there last night Hunny.." She laughed nervously as Tamaki got close and hovered above her. "What's this I hear my daughter spent the night with Mori! Daddy doesn't approve! Daddy doesn't approve!" He cried and hugged his "daughter" rocking her back and forth. She pinched him and looked over at Mori who was stunned. He didn't think Hunny would announce that in front of everyone let alone ask Haruhi about it.

"Just in! Haruhi and Mori senpai are now a couple. Extra extra!" Renge shouted into her megaphone as she rose from the floor. All the girls around the room screamed and listened in closely. They were hoping and praying that Mori and Haruhi were going to date. There were rumors going around that those two would end up dating eventually and here it was. "Is this true Mori?" Kyoya appeared out of no where beside Mori and he jumped holding his chest tight and sighed looking down. "Yeah" he looked up at Haruhi who blushed a lot and stared at everyone who started to scream and jump her. "Awwww! Haruhi and Mori senpai are dating!" They cried and held onto her. "Waah! Mori help me!" Haruhi cried as she was slowly being consumed by fan girls. Mori raced over and picked her up holding her in the air making all the girls squeal. "Moe Moe! It's so Moe!" They cried and all the other host members froze. Hunny had a massive grin on his face, Kyoya was calculating the amount of money he would make now because this new discovery, Kaoru and Hikaru were in the corner mumbling to themselves about how this was unfair and they deserved Haruhi, and Tamaki was out of it completely. His entire world had broken apart and he was sitting on a couch completely white and staring out in space.

…

Weeks passed and people got into the grove of seeing Haruhi and Mori holding hands together and being somewhat affectionate. Mori was still uncertain about how to treat Haruhi since he was never really much for the ladies. But, they went about it as they normally would. Mori would carry Hunny on his shoulders and Haruhi would follow besides them. Kaoru and Hikaru kept their distance because Hikaru still felt bad about what happened. "So, Haru-chan do you want to go to the beach with us today?" It was the last day of the semester and Haruhi decided it might be a good idea to finally do something Mori and Hunny senpai. Tamaki rushed over to her and whined "Ah, Haruhi why won't you come over with me?" He complained and reminded her so much of her father she wanted to scream. "Because Tamaki, I already have plans with Mori and Hunny senpai." She ducked down missing another hug attack and he fell for the ground with a thud. He looked up at her staring at Mori with such love in her eyes. He sighed and got up brushing himself off. He longed to be with Haruhi and realized it a bit too soon. No sooner had he found out his true feelings; she was already dating Mori. " Alright Haruhi.." he gripped her shoulder and looked up at her making a melodramatic exit. "I will never stop being your father Haruhi!"

"Eh?" Haruhi was confused but ignored it. As she was walking by, she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the corner of her eye and blushed a lot. She missed them greatly even though at times they got on her nerves. She still cared for them greatly and even forgave Hikaru for what he had done to her. She understood it was an act of love on his part...just a forceful one. She sighed and leaned against Mori as they walked. Mori looked down at her and smiled a bit wrapping his arm around her waist. She blushed a lot and looked up at him. He gave her that "It'll work out just wait" look and she smiled kissing his hand softly. Hunny giggled and yelled "Onward to the beach!" He giggled and Haruhi and Mori laughed along with him. It was a great start to a new summer break.

Tamaki was walking away from Haruhi and Mori. He sighed and noticed Kyoya walking towards him"Kyoya?" He asked as he grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty storage room. "Kyoya what are you doing?" He demanded and looked at him confused. Kyoya set a finger on his lips and leaned closer" You have been so upset lately over Haruhi I don't understand why. Did you love her?" That comment made Tamaki blush and turn away. He sighed and nodded slowly"I do...but she has Mori and.." He trailed off and just as he was about to say something again, Kyoya grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his hard pushing him against the wall. He froze and eyes widened"Ky-" he tried to mumbled but no good, Kyoya slid his hands down his chest and down to his member stroking teasingly. Tamaki gasped and turned his head away breaking the kiss panting. "K-Kyoya what are you doing?" He let out and arched up at his touch. A soft moan escaping his lips. This caused Kyoya to grin and continue only slightly. He unzipped his pants and took his member in his hands stroking slowly listening to Tamaki moan and gripped his shoulder "Kyoya...mmm...ah!" He gasped and arched up more growing closer and closer to releasing his juice.

Just as he was about to, Kyoya stopped and looked up at him. "We'll continue this later" was all he said as he opened the door of the storage room wiping his moth and left a very confused, very horny Tamaki alone. "Ah...Kyoya!" He yelled and tried to run out of the room, then remembered his pants were unzipped and he had a raging erection. He didn't know what to say or do. "Why had he done that? Did he like me? Do I like him?" He fell to his knees and groaned; being so close and confused just made him more upset. He held his crotch and groaned more"Oww..." he sighed and got up allowing his erection to go down well tried to let it go down. This was certainly a confusing and upsetting day.

"Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi appeared out of no where and noticed his erection and unzipped pants. "Ah.." she blushed a lot and looked away trying to show she didn't notice. Tamaki jumped and covered up as fast as he could. "H-Haruhi..no"He cried out and she just put her hand up "I don't want to know.." she turned around face completely red and walked away leaving Tamaki alone holding his hand up embarrassed beyond all belief. This was a terrible start of break for him after all. Haruhi found Mori and Hunny again and they got in the limo driving away as Haruhi blushed embarrassed at what she just saw.


	5. Withered and Grew

**Chapter Five: Flowers Withered and Grew.**

Mori and Hunny stared at Haruhi very confused. She didn't speak at all and kept staring out the window face completely red. "What WAS he doing there with his pants like that? Why did I see Kyoya walking away from that place? Did something happen?" her face grew redder and redder and she was just about to text Tamaki and ask when she heard her phone go off. "Ah.." she turned down and looked at it. It was from Tamaki, she blushed more and Mori and Hunny stared.

"_Haruhi! I have something I need to tell you!" _The text read and she took a deep breath slowly texted him back "_Did Kyoya do that to you?" S_he waited for a response and the one she got shocked her beyond all belief she screamed a bit and looked over at Mori and Hunny who were startled and a bit scared "H-Haru-chan is everything okay?" Hunny touched her shoulder and she slowly nodded. "H-How? W-What...EH?" She thought and read the message again. "..._He..touched and kissed and..oh Haruhi what do I do!" _She didn't know how to answer. "How do you answer that? I mean, Kyoya is so...and Tamkai is so.." She looked over at Mori and blushing. She thought about the first date with Mori and smiled a bit. Mori and Hunny felt so left out of the loop. They looked at each other and Mori gave this "I think Tamaki is having an issue" look and Hunny nodded. "Haru-chan! If Tamaki needs you then we can reschedule our beach day." She looked up and shook her head finally calming down "No. I understand what he needs to know." She smiled sweetly and started to text him back. "_Tamaki senpai. Do you love him? If so, you need to just tell him how you feel and no matter what. Don't look back. Finding out how someone feels is scary and even more so if you feel the same. Just do your best! ^.^" _She closed her phone sighing happily. "Okay. We can enjoy the-" She felt her phone go off and looked down. Tamaki answered her. "Let's hope this is good." She smiled and they nodded still confused. "_Ah...Thank you Haruhi..I will do that. I will let you know how that goes. __*** **_thumbs up_** * **_"She sighed and closed her phone. "Okay let's do this!" She giggled and waited for the excitement of the beach to happen.

…

They arrived at the beach at around 3 or so. The sun was shining and the waves looked amazing. Haruhi's face lit up and she smiled sweetly. Mori and Hunny smiled and Hunny grabbed Haruhi's arm "Haru-chan! Come on! Oh..do you have something you want to change into?" She looked down at him and blushed a bit. She had decided to bring the bikini Hikaru and Kaoru picked out for her since she never actually got a chance to wear it and it reminded her of them. She still missed them a lot and wanted to at least in her mind make them happy. "I do." She said and held up her bag. Hunny giggled and jumped up and down "Yay! Haruhi go change go go!" He pushed her towards the changing room and looked up at Mori "Haru-chan is gonna look cute Takashi!" He hugged his arm and ran towards the water somehow already in his swim trunks. Mori blushed instantly as he saw Haruhi come out of the changing room. She was in the two piece that had the ruffles on the top. Breathtaking She stood there blushing greatly and saw Mori's expression which made her blush even more. "You look..." He trailed off too shy to actually tell her she looked amazing and no one was here except them. Mori and Hunny had Hunny all to themselves especially Mori. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Swim?" He smiled more as she looked up blushing and took his hand. "yeah!" She giggled and sighed happily. This would be the first time she could actually go swimming in the ocean since the other time Kyoya brought along customers and she was forced to dress as a man. "Haru-chan! Come join me!" Hunny yelled and giggled splashing around. Mori and Haruhi looked at each other and nodded. They ran hand in hand towards the water laughing and playing with Hunny the whole afternoon. It was wonderful and no one even seem to notice Haruhi wasn't shy.

The day went on and once the sun had set, Hunny and Mori decided to was a good idea to call it a day. "Haru-chan! We can have a sleep over!" He giggled and looked over at her while she tilted her head to the side. "Sleep over?" She never really had one because she was so busy with her studies it never happened. "Mitsukuni" Mori touched his shoulder and he sighed. "Waah...okay Takashi.." He looked down and then back at Haruhi. "Maybe next time!" He smiled brightly and ran towards a random house. "Mori senpai?" Haruhi looked up at him confused. "Why can't we have a sleep over?" She asked innocently and he froze blushing greatly. He had wanted Haruhi alone tonight since it had been weeks since they have done anything. The closest they had gotten to anything was a kiss on the cheek and he wanted more.

"Uh.." He blushed more and looked away. She still didn't understand but decided not to question anymore. "We can stay together if you want" She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. He blushed even more but smiled back at her. They walked towards this house that Haruhi wasn't sure what it was. "Family summer house" Mori finally said as they approached it more. It wasn't as elegant as the twins mansion but she preferred it this way. Hunny was waiting outside the door as they walked closer. "Haru-chan Haru-chan! Do you like this summer home? It's ours!" He giggled and spun around happily. The maids from the other house appeared as the door opened and smiled sweetly at Haruhi. "Glad to see you're better Miss Haruhi. And my don't you look adorable" the one maid smiled as the other was talking to Mori and Hunny. Haruhi blushed a bit and nodded. "Thank you" she was led into the house by her and gasped at all the wonderful things she saw. The house was much like Mori's home house but it was more beach like. There were shells, netting, and yet it had a dojo feel. She smiled and took in the scent of the place"It looks nice" she thought to herself and was lead to a random room.

"Your room miss" she bowed and Haruhi blushed. "M-Mine?" she was stunned. Last time she spent the night with Mori in his room but she didn't think they had a room already prepared for her. The maid nodded and opened the door. Haruhi gasped and blushed a bit. It was the most girly room she's ever seen. "Ah.." She blushed more and looked around. The room was a pale pink with flowers, stuffed animals and tea sets. "wow.." She walked around the room and was amazed. There were big fluffy pillows on the bed and she glanced over, a random door was cracked open. She walked over to it and was in shock. It was a HUGE bathroom! It had massive mirrors on one side the room with duel sinks, a huge garden tub with jets and bubble bath soap, a stand up shower that had different places water came out of, and a very fancy look toilet. Haruhi was lost for words...this place was bigger than her apartment.."Rich bastards.." She thought and noticed a door on the other side. "Eh?" She walked towards it and pushed it open blushing. It lead to Mori's room. They shared a bathroom just like a married couple.

"Haru-chan! Isn't this bathroom fun?" Hunny jumped on her back hugging her. She turned back and smiled nodding. "Yeah." She smiled and set him down. "OH! Oh! Haru-chan! Let's play submarine in the bathtub!" He giggled and jumped in turning on the water. Haruhi giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "If we're in our swimsuits who cares right?" She laughed and joined in. She knew this was so out of character for her but how could she resist acting like a kid when Hunny senpai was around?

…

Mori had been preparing to get into the shower when he heard splashing coming from the bathroom. He decided to check it out and blushed at what he saw. There was Hunny and Haruhi giggling and splashing around in the garden tub playing with toys. Hunny splashed Haruhi and she let out a squeal giggling a lot "Ah Hunny! You're gonna get soap in my eyes!" She continued to laugh and noticed someone staring. "Ah. Mori senpai!" She smiled brightly and he blushed more looking at them. Hunny turned around and waved while the submarine was in his hand "Takashi! Come join us!" He giggled and waved him over. Mori was hesitant but felt "Why not? Hunny is playing in the tub with her" He walked over and sat down on the side putting his feet in. Being he was so tall, if he would have actually sat in the water, there would be no room for all three. He sighed happily as Haruhi and Hunny continued to play and laughed at them. "I will sink your ship commander Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled and rammed his ship to her as she tried to move it out of the way. "No way! Commander Hunny!" She laughed and slipped landing in Mori's lap who smiled and leaned close pressing his lips against hers softly.

"Awww. Takashi! I was playing!" Hunny complained but understood. Mori needed some alone time with his girlfriend. Haruhi blushed a lot and broke the kiss looking at Hunny who smiled brightly and stood up "Haru-chan we can play later." He shook off the soap and got up by help of Mori. The maid showed up and dried him off leading him to his room"Good night Master Hunny" she smiled and he nodded giggling running to his room and jumping on the bed snuggling up and falling asleep.

…

Mori looked down at Haruhi and smiled. They were finally alone and although this wasn't where he wanted to do this at, it was a perfect place. She looked up at him while she was still leaning in his lap and smiled. She felt bad that it had been weeks since she had even kissed him and yet she was still nervous about doing anything. But, she was ready to move forward. How fair is it to Mori that she wouldn't do anything even though she forgave Hikaru? It wasn't. She was determined to not let that get in the way and show Mori that she really wanted to move forward with their relationship. After all, they had been dating for three months or so now and the furthest they have gotten was him touching her breasts maybe once? It was time for them to take it up a notch.

"Mori senpai?" Haruhi leaned a bit closer to him and he nodded leaning in with her. "Yeah?" He blushed a bit and she took a deep breath. "I-I wanna go further tonight." He blushed some more and nodded some. He cupped her face gently and leaned in pressing his lips against hers. She blushed more and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into the water on accident. "Waah!" They both screamed as bubbles flew everywhere. They looked at each other and started to laugh. It was certainly a way to ease the mood. Mori leaned back in and kissed her softly. She smiled and pressed her lips back against his leaning in and sat on his lap. Mori took up a lot of the tub so it was the only way she could be comfy. She looked at him and broke the kiss long enough to wipe soap off his cheek.

"Haruhi" he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled and nodded as he pulled her closer into a more passionate kiss. She gasped and ignored her fears allowing him to lead.

…

Back at Tamaki's mansion, Tamaki was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to call Kyoya and tell him how he felt. It was very stressful for him. He fell to his knees and cried out "Ahh! Why Kyoya! Why do you have to be so confusing?" He whined and looked at his phone and gasped. It was Kyoya calling him. "Ah.." He answered it and waited quietly. "Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned and looked at his phone. Tamaki blushed and answered him "H-Hello?" He sighed and hit his head "Stupid stupid stupid" he thought and calmed himself down. "So, Tamaki are you busy tonight?" He wasted no time and waited for a rely. While he waited, he heard Tamaki scream and mumble to himself. Tamaki completely forgot that Kyoya was on the phone and started to pace and break down scared of what to do. Kyoya sighed and realized "I'm gonna have to do this myself" He hung up and shook his head. He had fallen in love with a complete idiot and yet; he was happy he fell for him. Despite his cluelessness and utter silliness, he was smart, kind, and whole heartily a genuine nice person. He smiled at his phone and made the move to head over.

"Kyoya where are you going?' His sister looked up from shoving things into his drawers trying to "fold" the clothes failing more than usual. He glanced back at her and shook his head. "I'm going to visit a friend." She smiled softly as she touched his shoulder lightly. "He's a really good friend Kyoya.." She smiled more and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed a bit and looked at her then sighed "Yeah. He really is."And with that, he walked out the door leaving her to try and "fit" the clothes back in.

…

Tamaki was in a frantic panic and was throwing things everywhere. The maids were so confused "Master Tamaki what are you doing?" They leaned in the door and avoided clothes and toys. "I need to find something to wear!" He shouted and looked at them with pleading eyes. The smiled and nodded "Is Master going on a date?" They giggled when he blushed even more and they slowly started to pick up everything he was throwing down. Antoinette ran over and barked at him. She was holding a very relaxed t-shirt that wasn't as elegant as usual but he didn't want to seem he was over doing it. Haruhi had given him this because he wanted something "commoner like." He looked down at her and smiled "Ah! Yes! THIS thank you thank you thank you!" He cried and hugged her running into his bathroom and after a few minutes he appeared calm and smooth just as he always. "Ah. Thank you for your help. I greatly appreciate it" He smiled and thought "Oh GOD. Kyoya is coming here isn't he? He's probably on this way over here now!" He took a deep breath and walked around pacing again. They shook their heads and closed the door glad he was finally having Kyoya come over and announce his feelings. Tamaki continued to pace and wonder what would happen. He froze "oh GOD! What if he wants to kiss? What if he wants to..touch.." He looked down at his pants and blushed a lot. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT!" He cried and fell on to his bed crying, face completely red and flushed. The maids all hovered around his door and giggled a lot. They knew he cared for Kyoya but had no idea he was so nervous about it. It was quite amusing.

Kyoya walked up to the door and took a deep breath. "Okay. You can do this." He nodded to himself and brushed himself off. "Why was I nervous? I never gets nervous. I mean, it's only Tamaki right?" He shook his head and straightened himself up. He was Kyoya; the strong one. The one who had it all together. The silent king that got what he wanted right? He nodded ad knocked on the door waiting to get what he wanted.


	6. Blossom and Rains

I know it has been forever! :0 I'm sorry! But, I'm gonna start to write more don't worry! I HOPE you like this lil blurb of my next chapter!

Chapter Six: Blossom and Rains

Tamaki jumped a lot and looked out the window "AHHHH he's here?! I'm not ready!" he screamed and shook his head. The maids picked up a very plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans "here my lord, just wear this. You want this to be casual right?" He nodded slowly and took the clothes getting up and slipping them on.

Kyoya waited again for people to open the door and jumped a bit when someone did "Ah. Mr. Kyoya what a surprise" The maid smiled and allowed him to come in. He followed her and coughed nervously as she led him to Tamaki's room. "He should be ready now..I think" she laughed and opened the door "My lord you have a guest!" Tamaki blushed a lot and nodded standing up straight "L-Let him come in" She nodded and Kyoya walked in slowly looking around. It looked different than he remembered last. The walls were painted a bit different and he had a lot of mess. The maid closed the door and they all stood around the door listening; praying things would work.

"So, I see you did things different with your room" Kyoya sat down on the bed being cool, calm and collective. Tamaki nodded nervously and smiled "Y-Yeah, I did. Father said I could do what I wanted and I should take the time to be creative." There was an awkward silence and Tamaki took a deep breath and walked towards Kyoya "I-I need to tell you something!" He shouted a bit and Kyoya was taking back but grinned." And what is that my King?" he waited and prayed that Tamaki would finally FINALLY tell him the truth about it all. Kyoya had told him and well, he was waiting; years. Tamaki face turned a bright pink and he was losing his nerve. He closed his eyes and shouted "I LOVE YOU!" And opened one eye waiting to see what Kyoya would do. He smiled softly and stood up holding his face. "I love you too, you silly bonehead" He pressed his lips against Tamaki's roughly years of passion coming out in one kiss.

Outside the door, all the maids were cheering .  
>Haruhi and Mori were starting to get busy. Mori was fumbling with her breasts as Haruhi let out a weak moan Ah..M-Mori he looked at her and removed her top revealing her tiny plump breasts. Blushing, he leaned down and cupped one softly looking up and her, she nodded and he leaned closer kissing her breast softly. She tilted her head back letting out a soft moan leaning into the touch allowing him to become more passionate with it. He started to suck on her nipple watching her squirm and moan his member growing harder in his shorts. She was in ecstasy Oh my God, this feels so good. I can t believe this! Why can t I.. She leaned up and pushed him down getting on top of him kissing him roughly and he coughed a bit startled. She leaned back a bit looking at him embarrassed and blushed looking down. Mori cupped her face and leaned her in close whispering in her ear I love how ready you are. She gasped a bit as he leaned in more and nibbled on her ear dragging his teeth across her ear lop. They started to get very more intimate clothes being removed and kisses being exchanged frantically and rushed. They pulled apart long enough to take a deep breath. Heaving weakly they looked at each other. She was full of hickys and Mori was hard as he could get. He looked down at her body. She was amazing. Her slender body glistening with water and soap a look of longing in her eyes; he knew she was ready for this. He stood up watching her expression change from excitement to curiosity as he started to untie his pants. He blushed a lot and looked down slowly started to slide his pants down to reveal his member. She blushed a lot and looked away hesitant as to what to do with it. He took her hand and brought it to his member letting out a weak moan. She heard how it had affected him and she started to slowly stroke him. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip thrusting with her strokes. She took this as he really liked it and took it a step further.<br>She leaned up and got to her knees looking up at his blushing a lot as she looked down at it stroking a bit more then leaning in and licking the tip. He gasped and moaned loudly bucking his hips towards her. She blushed more and opened her mouth sliding him in her mouth gagging a bit. When she did this; Mori s knees buckled and he gripped the tub thrusting into her mouth hard making her gag more. He looked down at her blushing a lot I-I m sorry! she leaned back and shook her head n-no..don t be she sucked more licking the tip more listening to him moan and throb her in mouth. She continued to suck more and faster bobbing her head up and down growing wet herself. He arched his back more feeling close. He wasn t sure what to do. A-Ah Har-har!... He tensed up and couldn t handle it anymore. He came inside her mouth. Her eyes widened and she pulled back spitting it out blushing a lot as it shot in her hair. Mori blushed more and more trying to stop himself I m Ah..so..mm..sorry.. He leaned forward, his load finally down and relaxed looking down at Haruhi who was confused as ever. Just as he was about to lean down and clean her up, Mori s mother knocked on the door Sweetie.. she opened the door and dropped the tray she was carrying. What she saw was Haruhi on her knees, Mori leaning down, his member exposed, and they were naked. I MORI! She screamed and ran in grabbing him by the ear pulling him out of the tub. He groaned and grabbed a towel covering up his member leaving Haruhi covered in his juice completely confused. 


End file.
